Man's Best Friend
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Humans claim that dogs are Man's best friend. But what do dogs think? Reading a dog's mind, Ivan didn't get the answer to that question, but did find out some other interesting things...or not. Canines aren't really chatterboxes.


**Man's Best Friend**

"_Come on Fido, talk to me."_

"_My name isn't Fido."_

"_Well, I've got to call you something don't I?"_

"_Why? Why must I have a name? Why must I use the name? Why do I have to base my existence on your perceptions?"_

Ivan sighed. Physically, not mentally. The mental realm was reserved for telepathy and mind reading – communication that should be quick, efficient and to the point. Sighing was a sign of frustration, something that _shouldn't _come from such abilities. But when a dog of all things was the source of his frustration, the Jupiter adept couldn't keep said frustration bound up anymore.

"_You know, I miss the old days,"_ Fido said…or "Dog," as Ivan mentally noted. _"You know, when you gave me a bone and I helped you find that djinn thing."_

"_Tell me about it,"_ Ivan murmured.

"_But no, you had to come back didn't you?"_ Dog continued, sitting on his hind legs and looking Ivan straight in his eyes. _"You just had to work on your mind reading and you just had to bother some poor dog trying to make his way in the world."_

"_I don't have to…but I want to."_

"_Sure, sure. And I licked a cat last week."_

"_Actually, you did," Ivan said. "I read her mind. Mittens…or whatever her name may actually be, appreciates you scaring off those ruffians."_

"…_blabbermouth."_

Ivan chuckled. It wasn't a laugh. But it was the closest thing he'd had to one in a long time.

The wind adept was tired. Even if he hid it from all those close to him, including Karis. He was growing older, wiser and could use his powers to even greater effect. And as Angara reeled in chaos from the Golden Sun Effect, as Kalay became caught up in the effects of said chaos, he had to read more and more minds for Hammet. These were desperate times. Desperate times bred desperate people, and more and more of those people turned up in Kalay, their intentions ranging from dishonest trade deals to thievery. If anyone turned up at Kalay Palace, Ivan had to read them. If he had to read them, he had access to their inner selves, and it was becoming harder and harder to limit the depth of his mind reading. More and more he saw what people could be, what they could become, and what circumstances could do to some individuals preventing them from reaching their true potential.

It was too much. That was why he'd requested a leave of absence from Kalay, using a visit to Isaac and Garet as an excuse. Was why here in Vault, he was talking to Dog, much the same as he was when the trio had encountered him over a decade ago. Why he was talking to him – because animals didn't keep secrets.

"_You look tired, human,"_ Dog said suddenly.

"_The name's Ivan, actually…"_ the adept said, rubbing his eyes. _"You could at least use my name."_

The dog snorted mentally, while physically he started scratching his ear. _"Fine. You do that."_

"_No, it isn't fine," _Ivan said. _"None of it is."_

"_Well, that's your problem,"_ Dog said. _"Not mine."_

Dog hadn't changed much, Ivan reflected. When he'd scanned his mind in desperation all those years ago, looking for the Shaman's Rod, he'd got a train of thought that humans valued items over their own lives, the canine disgusted that people would steal from others while the sky was raining down purple shards of death. It hadn't been an actual conversation, but now that his powers had become sophisticated enough for such a thing, it was clear that Dog was much the same mutt he'd always been. A little larger, a little rounder, still without an owner but otherwise, perhaps the most honest soul in this village. Perhaps even all of Angara.

_Perhaps all of Weyard as well…_

"_I'm touched."_

Ivan grimaced. When joined telepathically, his non-spoken thoughts were apparently open to the one on the other side.

The Jupiter adept rose to his feet. He'd had enough. If Karis hadn't gotten into trouble by now, she soon would. And there was only so much talking to a dog he could take. Even if said dog was a rational individual and was one of the few people who knew of his mind-reading abilities. Someday Karis would join that group. Awhile after that, she'd hopefully understand that it was a curse, not a gift, and not an ability he wanted to use unless absolutely necessary. Even when he could tell she was lying to him for whatever reason a young girl had at her age, he refused to use it.

"Dad! Dad!"

Which was why when she saw him running up to him with a black cat in her arms, he didn't read her mind.

"Karis, what on Weyard are you doing?"

Shouting always seemed to work better.

The girl stared up at her father. Dog stared at the cat. Ivan glanced at Dog, glanced at the cat, and realized it was Mittens.

"_Mittens…"_ he thought to her.

"_Don't call me that. I'm Cat."_

"_There's lots of cats in the world."_

"_Fine. Call me Kat with a K then."_

"Dad? Yoo-hoo."

Ivan snapped back to the world of vocal communication.

"Isn't she cute?" Karis asked. "I found her by one of the bins. Poor thing must be a scavenger."

"Indeed…" Ivan said slowly, glancing back at Dog who was now staring raptly at the unfolding scene. And before you ask, the answer is no."

"But-…"

"Karis, you lost your bird. You think your mother is going to trust you with a cat so soon?"

It was a bit unfair to bring up Budgie…though if Dog and Kat were any indication, Ivan doubted the parrot would have appreciated such a name. But even when living amongst royalty, Ivan understood enough that he had to set limits on his daughter. Limits that could be extended over time, but enforced nonetheless. He wouldn't be opposed to her having a pet, but to pick up a stray and call it her own by default? It wasn't a line of thought he was happy with.

_And what about Dog?_

Karis had started protesting as a five year old was meant to – loudly, irritatingly and again, loudly. Drowning out the noise, Ivan stared at Dog.

"_Don't let her take her,"_ Dog said. _"Please…"_

Ivan turned back to Kat.

"_She's a nice girl,"_ the feline said.

"_Dog might disagree."_

Kat started purring.

"See dad, she likes me!"

"_Actually, I like Dog,"_ Kat said_. "Call me what you want human. I know dogs and cats are meant to hate each other, but…well, he's so…canine."_

"_I hear some birds and bees,"_ Ivan smirked, gaining a look from his daughter_. "They're laughing at you."_

"_Let them. I catch birds for breakfast anyway."_

Clearly, Kat had made up her mind. Why she was still purring was anyone's guess, but the fact remained that Dog remained her true love…or friend. Ivan didn't know. There were some things about the animal kingdom he didn't _want _to know.

"Come on Karis…" the wind adept said eventually, taking Kat out of his daughter's arms. "Let the kitty go."

"_Kitty? Why you arrogant-…"_

"But Dad!" the young girl exclaimed. "I-…"

"Come on," Ivan said, putting Kat down beside Dog. "Look how happy she is here."

The Jupiter adepts stared at the scene below them, the dog and cat staring at each other before sniffing each other's noses…and then Dog moving to sniff Kat's rear.

"_Don't ask, human,"_ Dog said.

"_I won't.,"_ Ivan answered, breaking off the mental link.

Karis looked at the scene, then up at her father. He hoped that she wouldn't ask to take both the cat and the dog. Firstly it would be greed, and that wasn't a trait that ever led to a good end. Secondly it would mean more theatrics. Thirdly, it might make him resort to revealing that he could read minds, which at this age, would be a nightmare.

"Come on," Ivan said, putting a hand round his daughter's shoulder and leading her off. "Once we reach Isaac and Garet, you'll have far better friends to play with."

Karis's face lit up at the indirect mention of Matthew and Tyrell. She was hardly bereft of friends in Kalay, but if friendships transcended generations, then the friendship Ivan had with his old comrades seemed to be solid evidence.

As they headed off, Ivan cast one last glance at the pair behind him.

They just sat there, staring. What they were thinking about, Ivan had no idea.

Right now, he didn't mind.


End file.
